The angle at which solar radiation is incident on an energy converting unit (e.g. a photovoltaic cell) can significantly affect the unit's ability to convert solar energy into electrical energy. Optimally, the angle of incidence for solar radiation will be ninety degrees (i.e. an energy converting unit is oriented so solar radiation is directed at a right angle, perpendicular to the surface of the energy converting unit). To do this, specific tracking movements of the energy converting unit during daylight hours are required. This, however, may be difficult or impractical to achieve.
Although the efficiencies of energy converting units are diminished as the angle of incidence deviates from perpendicular; with only small deviations, the diminution of efficiency is minimal. On the other hand, with relatively large deviations from the perpendicular, the diminished effect quickly becomes significant. To minimize this loss and, conversely, to maximize system efficiency, the structure on which the energy converting unit is mounted (e.g. a solar panel) must effectively track movement of the sun. Operationally, this must be done in compliance with two considerations. These are: azimuth and elevation.
In order to effectively track movement of the sun, it is clear that both the azimuthal movements and elevation considerations for a solar panel are important. For example, the panel must first be pointed in the proper azimuthal direction (i.e. toward the sun). Secondly, with azimuth established, the panel must then be inclined in elevation to optimize (maximize) the angle of incidence. On the first point (i.e. azimuthal tracking), in comparison with a stationary solar panel it has been determined that the overall efficiency of energy converting units can be improved by around twenty percent when the solar panel azimuthally tracks the sun. On the second point, for latitudes of the United States, in comparison with a horizontally oriented solar panel, an inclination angle for elevation of about ten degrees has been determined to be generally optimal.
In light of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for moving an energy converting unit that azimuthally tracks the sun with a fixed elevation angle, to thereby maximize solar energy utilization. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for moving an energy converting unit in accordance with a programmed schedule of cycles which tracks the sun during daylight hours and recycles the system at nighttime in preparation for a subsequent cycle the next day. Yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for moving an energy converting unit that is easy to use, is relatively simple to manufacture, and is comparatively cost effective.